


take care of me

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN FEM!MAKOHARU BEFORE I THINK I SUCK GOODNESS GRACIOUS, Rule 63, fem!makoharu, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's on her period, she's grumpy, and all she needs is Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nitori_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan/gifts).



> This is for [Juliet](http://kneesocks.co.vu/), as a late birthday present HAHA her birthday was on the 6.2 OTL  
> I've never written fem!makoharu, and I don't think I can because this is really bad ackkk sORRY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> Anyways, yeah when my time of the month comes, I get really terrible cramps and quite a few bad memories LOL but I probs take meds 3-4 (or more??) times a day for like 3days hahaha ;;;;;;;;;
> 
> I proofread this once, so please tell me if there are any glaring mistakes on my part! But yeah, please enjoy!

The minute Haru wakes up, she wishes she could fall back asleep in the next moment.

But it’s too bright for that and the sun is already high in the sky as she rolls over and searches for her phone.

It’s 11:35.

That’s pretty late for Haru, who usually rises a little later on weekends than on week days, but still early to soak in the tub for a good hour before breakfast.

The only thing different about today is that she’s on her period.

Haru remembers going to sleep with the dull pain, medicine, and a hot water bottle. By now the hot water bottle is cold, the medicine has worn off, and the pain might start getting worse if she doesn’t do anything about it.

Getting out of bed is already a chore, and Haru stumbles to the bathroom with her arm wrapped tightly around her abdomen, body bent at a 45 degree angle, because that does relieve the pain a little for the moment.

She gets there eventually, hurriedly rinsing her mouth once before downing two small white tablets with a huge gulp of warm water.

Haru grips the porcelain sink tightly, breathing in and out, in and out, for a good ten seconds. Then she washes her face and does what she needs to, finally collapsing back on her bed when she’s finished.

As she lies there, hugging her pillow tightly to her body, few thoughts run through her mind.

There’s absolutely nothing Haru wants to do today.

The sun is too bright.

It’s hot.

She’s in pain.

She’s grumpy.

And now she’s a little hungry.

Haru grabs her phone from the side table and finds Makoto’s number easily.

 

_To: Makoto_

_come over_

 

Tossing the phone somewhere behind her, Haru makes to stand and go down to the kitchen.

 

 

 

Haru has only ever texted Makoto once this early on weekends. So when she gets the text from Haru at 11:58am on a Saturday Makoto’s first reaction is to panic.

Thankfully Ran and Ren are out for a school excursion (why they schedule school excursions on weekends still stays a mystery to Makoto) so that’s her babysitting duties out of the way.

 

 _To: Haru_ :*・°☆.。♥

_Do you need me to bring anything?_

 

Makoto changes quickly, checks her phone and sees no new message from Haru, panics even more, and finally runs out of the house with her phone in hand.

She sprints up the stairs in record time, rings the doorbell once and waits for exactly two seconds before she’s running to the back of Haru’s home and bursting open the door.

“Haru?” Makoto calls for her as she runs straight to the living room.

She almost screams.

Haru is lying on the floor, curled into foetal position, unmoving.

“Haru! Haru are you alright?!”

Makoto is almost in tears as she gently lifts Haru into her arms, cradling the side of her face tenderly.

It takes Haru a few moments to blink her eyes open and stare at Makoto’s face.

“Oh thank God you’re okay!”

Haru grunts and buries her face in Makoto’s chest.

Makoto blushes.

“Are you in pain?”

Haru’s voice is totally muffled when she replies.

“I’m so hungry, I can’t get up.”

Makoto laughs light-heartedly, lifting Haru up in her arms and carrying her to the couch.

“I’ll make you something, okay?”

Haru stares blankly at her.

 

 

 

Haru watches as Makoto walks to the stove, humming softly to herself, and thinks _oh no._

She has absolutely no energy to get up and stop Makoto from burning down her kitchen. So that thought lies at the back of her brain, useless because there’s nothing she can do about it.

It’s not until the smell of something burning wafts through the living room that Haru realises she had dozed off.

Makoto is panicking in the kitchen, Haru can tell from the increased shuffling of feet and loud pang of pots on pans and the sound of water sizzling on a hot surface.

Haru rolls her eyes.

“Makoto.”

There’s a soft yelp from Makoto’s direction, followed by a string of _“I’m sorry Haru-chan!”_ as she tries to take care of all the damage by herself.

“Just come back here.”

It’s another five minutes before Makoto finally finishes cleaning up the mess she’s made.

“I’m sorry Haru” is the first thing she says when she walks forlornly back to Haru’s side.

 Haru sighs and makes space on the couch for Makoto.

“Let’s just order pizza.”

 

 

 

Makoto manages to order pizza (“remember the mackerel and pineapple, _mackerel and pineapple, Makoto_ ”) with a very cuddly Haru latched onto her, demanding attention while nuzzling into her neck.

It’s cute.

An affectionate Haru is adorable.

“Do you want to play a video game, Haru?”

 “Too tired.” Haru shakes her head and mumbles.

“Then let’s watch TV?”

Makoto receives the nod of affirmation and gets up to switch the television on, gently shrugging off a koala Haru on her way there.

Haru latches right back on when she returns.

When the pizza arrives Makoto goes through the same process, but the moment she hands a plate of mackerel and pineapple pizza slices to over, Haru doesn’t seem quite as lethargic or clingy as she had been moments ago.

 

 

 

Haru’s half of the pizza is left unfinished, leaving Makoto to bring it back to the kitchen to wrap and put in the fridge later.

Makoto stands up to clear the dirty plates, and Haru immediately pouts and wraps her long thin arms around Makoto’s waist.

“H-Haru?”

“Mpf.”

Haru presses her face into Makoto’s back. It’s warm, and Makoto may be buff but she’s still soft and cuddly. Like a big warm teddy bear.

Makoto gets the hint.

She sits back down and lets Haru wriggle her way into a loose embrace around her once more.

They stay like that, pressed together, the heat from two bodies enough to emulate a blanket.

Haru’s feeling sleepy again, faintly registering Makoto’s long fingers combing through her hair, the calm steady heartbeat against her ear, the white noise from the television, before she closes her eyes.

 

When Haru does wake up again, she’s sprawled across the entire couch. Without Makoto.

Looking around, she does notice that her leftovers and the dishes are gone, and the sound of running water she’s hearing is coming from the kitchen.

At least Makoto can wash the dishes safely.

“Makoto.” Haru calls softly, mind fuzzy and body aching.

“Oh Haru, you’re awake? I’ll be over soon.”

Haru nods to no one in particular and curls up on herself. She’s cold again, and wrapping her arms around herself does absolutely nothing.

So the sound of Makoto’s footsteps across the floor is like a hallelujah chorus to her.

“Do you need medicine, Haru?”

Makoto’s whispering and smoothing her hair away from her face gently.

“Mm.”

“Okay.”

Haru feels Makoto place a soft kiss on her forehead before she goes up to the room for the medicine. Haru’s now warm on the inside.

Makoto comes back with a blister pack with four white pills left, a glass of water, and Haru’s blanket hung over her shoulder.

The blanket is wrapped around Haru, who then has to waste no effort in sitting up because Makoto is already taking care of that.

Haru’s once again in her arms, being fed her medicine while Makoto murmurs little words of encouragement in her ear.

It’s calming, soothing, and Haru is happy that Makoto is right here with her.

“Do you want to take another nap, Haru?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s a quarter to three.”

“Carry me.”

Haru sees Makoto’s eyes widen when she raises her arms in the air, waiting to be picked up and brought back to bed.

Makoto giggles cutely when Haru starts to pout, wrapping her strong arms around Haru and lifting her up so easily sometimes even Haru wonders how much strength her girlfriend possesses.

 

Haru’s tucked safely in bed, warm and comfortable, and Makoto closes the curtains fully before crawling under the blanket to lie down next to her.

“Sleep well, Haru-chan.”

Makoto receives a half-hearted glare and returns Haru a kiss instead.

Embarrassed, Haru rolls over to become the little spoon, and Makoto is all too happy to pull her close and kiss her hair instead.

The afternoon sun hides its face behind a cloud as they drift off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> /sweats  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> (tumblr @grizzly-pandabear | twitter @nanasehharu)


End file.
